


Four Times With Calvin Klein

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut, alec looks fine in Calvin Klein, magnus has an underwear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Magnus has a thing for Alec in Calvin Klein underwear.





	Four Times With Calvin Klein

**1**

The first time Magnus noticed Alec wore Calvin Klein underwear was during breakfast one morning when the Shadowhunter stumbled out into the kitchen, wearing nothing but black boxer briefs. Naturally, Magnus noticed right away how nicely fitting they were on Alec's body; tight in all the right places, accentuating a rather firm looking ass while hanging low on his hips and showing off a rather large bulge in the front. Needless to say, this aroused Magnus. 

"Morning," Alec said in a deep morning voice. "Is that waffles I smell?"

"Waffles and coffee. Hope you like chocolate chips because that's what I poured into the waffle mix." Magnus smiled as he poured up a cup of coffee for Alec. "How did you sleep last night?"

Alec took a sip. "Good. Really good, actually. Best sleep I've had in a nice while. I guess all this Sebastian chaos made me exhausted without even knowing it."

"Well you deserve a little break from it all. I'm sure the Institute can survive without its leader for a day," Magnus smiled, prompting Alec to smiling crookedly back at him. "Speaking of a break, do you have any plans for today? I was thinking you and I could take a little trip to Hawaii. Get some sun. Drink those little coconut drinks all day long."

"As much as I'd love to go, there's some paperwork I have to catch up on. Reports that need to be done up for the Clave. They're not going to type themselves." Alec finished his coffee, putting his empty mug into the dish washer before kissing Magnus on the cheek. "Rain check?"

Magnus nodded. "Of course. Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed."

"I know. I hate disappointing you," Alec grumbled. He placed his hands on the warlock's hips and squeezed them. "I'll tell you what. After I'm finished writing up those reports, I'll take you out to dinner? Wherever you want to go. Your choice."

Magnus hummed low in his throat when Alec pressed his lips to his neck and sucked. "Tempting. Will this eventually lead to something sexy involving no clothes and satin sheets?" His eyes moved down towards Alec's hands as they adjusted the legs of his boxer briefs, his long careful fingers sliding up under the material and giving them a tug downwards over his thighs. Alec had nice thighs. 

"Maybe it will," Alec chuckled. He pecked Magnus on the lips again before leaving the kitchen, giving Magnus a front row view of a very glorious ass. 

**2**

The second time wasn't planned. It happened later that day when Alec was in the training room sparring with another Shadowhunter. Magnus just so happened to be watching the match that day, taking mental photos of a sweaty Alec Lightwood for future nightly endeavours. 

"Great match," Alec said to his sparring partner when they finished up. He shook their hand and grabbed a towel from the locker on the sidelines. Magnus watched as he wiped the sweat from his face before it could run down onto his shirt. Granted, his shirt was already drenched with sweat but at least the towel stopped it from rolling down into his eyes. 

"That looked intense," said Magnus.

Alec whistled. "It was. I might be head of the institute but I still need to train just as much as anyone else. Field work is still a major part of my job." He picked up a bottle of water off the bench and cracked the seal, taking a huge swig of it. "Did you get the report I sent you earlier? About proposing to the warlocks to help aid Shadowhunters in demon activity investigations?"

Magnus was about to answer when Alec's black muscle shirt rose above his waist and revealed the trademark Calvin Klein underwear waistband. He stared, seemingly losing all ability to speak and form a coherent sentence. The waistband looked delicious on Alec's muscular waist; the band rising above his gray sweatpants by a good inch or two. It almost screamed at Magnus "Take me off!" 

"Magnus? I lost you."

Magnus blinked back into reality. "Hmm? Oh. Yes. I did get your report. I'll talk to the other warlocks tomorrow about it to get their opinion."

The bench he was seated on creaked ominously as Alec sat on it next to him. "Are you okay? You spaced out for a minute there."

Magnus chuckled. "I'm fine. Something just crossed my mind. It's nothing you need to be concerned about."

Shrugging, Alec took another gulp of water and grabbed a staff from the weapons wall. He tossed one towards Magnus, who caught it with the gracefulness of a cat. "The only thing I'm concerned about is whether or not you have the guts to take me on."

"Oh really?" Magnus got to his feet and began to take off his vest and jewelry. "What makes you say I don't?"

This made Alec smirk. "Come fight me, old man. We'll see who's the superior fighter here."

Magnus slipped off his dress shirt with a grin. Though he didn't wear the proper bottom attire for sparring, he knew he was capable of kicking Alec's ass regardless. "You better have your family on speed dial, Alexander. I'm about to destroy you so you might want to say your goodbyes."

Alec snorted. He seemed very amused by all of this. "Tough talk coming from a guy who didn't even zipper up his pants."

Magnus looked down. He immediately regret this decision when he suddenly found himself on his back of the wrestling mat with Alec on top of him, one leg over his neck and his arm pinned at a somewhat painful angle. "Ah. Okay. You want to play dirty? I'll play."

Alec grinned. "Rule number one of sparring. Never break eye contact with your opponent."

He got to his feet and extended a hand. Magnus gratefully accepted it, getting back up on his feet again. When Alec turned his back to pick up his staff, Magnus tilted his head sideways to get a better look at the waistband of Alec's underwear. The pair of sweatpants that he wore didn't really fit him that well, but he'd be damned if they didn't show off that pair of Calvin Klein's. 

"Round two. This time I'm not going easy on you," said Alec once he had his staff back in his hands. 

"I'll destroy you like I destroyed you in bed last night," Magnus whispered. This caused Alec's jaw to drop and the window of opportunity opened for Magnus to strike. 

And he took it. 

**3**

The third time was definitely planned. The first two times were pure strokes of luck that just so happened to occur in the same day and since then, Magnus couldn't take his mind off those Calvin Klein's. So he devised a plan that would get Alec out of his pants and quite possibly naked. 

"More wine?" He asked had Alec one night when the Shadowhunter came home from work. 

"Oh. I shouldn't. I have to head to the institute in the morning. If I show up with a hangover it won't look good for me," Alec replied he set his empty glass down on the table and sighed. "I appreciate you cooking dinner though. It's been a while since I had a good home cooked meal." 

Magnus chuckled. "Doesn't Isabelle cook from time to time?" 

Alec glared at him. "Define cook. She burns the food and somehow manages to make it taste like something else entirely." 

This made Magnus laugh. "I've heard rumors about your sister's cooking but I didn't think it was that bad." He poured some more wine into his glass and sat next to Alec on the couch. "But I'm glad you enjoyed your dinner. There's nothing I love more than making you happy and filling you up with good home cooking." 

Alec hummed through Magnus' kiss. "Maybe you can fill me up with something else too...." 

A shiver ran down Magnus' spine. "Oh really? Like what?" 

"You know what," Alec growled. He bit down on Magnus' lips and pressed the warlock down onto the couch, hands raking along Magnus' shirt. 

Seeing yet another opportunity, Magnus "accidentally" spilled his drink onto the front of Alec's jeans. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry. My hand slipped when I was trying to set it down on the table-" 

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing your super strong detergent and washer can't handle," Alec laughed. He stood up and, much to Magnus' delight, began to unbutton his jeans. The small "pop!" of the button being undone made the pulse under Magnus' skin beat faster. Even the sound of the zipper being pulled down gave him chills. 

Alec slid his thumbs behind the waistband of his jeans and slid them down over his legs. He kicked them off while making his way over to the dirty clothes bin and shoved them inside. He turned to face Magnus with a smile. "Alright. Where were we?" 

Where were they indeed. Magnus couldn't actually focus on anything else but Alec's underwear and everything they clung to. The wine must've soaked through his jeans because his boxer briefs looked somewhat damp but it didn't seem to bother Alec that much. He stood there, biting his lip while resting his hands on his hips. 

Those hips. There was no better view in the world than seeing these hips up close and personal. Even the Taj Mahal didn't compare. The way Alec's long fingers grasped the curve of his hipbones made Magnus weak. Really weak. He wanted to grasp them instead. Leave small hickies and bite marks where no one else would see them except himself. 

But the real prize was below Alec's hips, currently resting peacefully behind the material of his Calvin Klein's. This was another area that Magnus couldn't veer his eyes away from. Though Alec was wearing black (when was he not?) he could still see the very obvious bulge in the front of the Shadowhunter's boxer briefs. Magnus had seen what was contained under there already. Many times, actually. If he was David then the beast in Alec's underwear was Goliath, longing for the taste of freedom from its cage. 

"You're doing it again," Alec whispered. 

Magnus felt a pair of lips creep their way up over his neck. "Doing what?" 

"Your eyes glaze over and I lose you entirely," Alec hot breath tickled Magnus' throat as he spoke. 

"You haven't lost me. I'm just being taking you all in...." Magnus let his fingers roam over Alec's bare thighs and hip. They eventually made their way to the hem of the Shadowhunter's shirt. In one swift movement it was on the floor beside them in a heap. 

"Ah," Alec breathed. "You're more eager than what I am tonight." 

"How the tables have turned, hmm?" Magnus moved his fingers up Alec's back. The muscles under his fingertips shifted with a shiver. "Are we really going to do this here when there's an entire king size bed just in the other room across the hall from us?" 

Alec groaned in pleasure. "Good idea. There's more room to do stuff in there." 

**4**

The fourth and final time Magnus went to heaven via Calvin Klein was a few minutes after the wine incident occurred. They both stumbled their way into the bedroom, leaving a trail of their clothes along the way, eventually collapsing onto the king size bed in Magnus' bedroom. Alec was on bottom, breathless from laughter and from kissing Magnus, moving his hands along the warlock's body as if he couldn't get enough of it. 

"You've been acting strange lately," Alec rasped between kisses. "Why?" 

"Strange-" Magnus gasped suddenly as Alec bit the skin between his neck and shoulder. "Strange how?" 

A boot was flung off one of their feet and hit a vase on the shelf across the room, causing the men to giggle. With a wave of his hand, Magnus fixed it in an instant. The pieces were put back together again in seconds. 

"Where do I start? You stare at me all googly eyed like you're seeing a ghost-" 

"That's exactly what I'm looking at right now. A sexy, pale ghost." 

"Magnus," Alec snickered, "I'm being serious. You stare but won't tell me why. I want to know." 

Sighing, Magnus turned over onto his back in bed. "You'll laugh if I tell you." 

"No I won't." Alec put a hand on his chest, over his heart. "Shadowhunter's honor." 

Magnus snorted. "Well then. In that case....I'll tell you. Shadowhunters are big on honor." A sigh escaped his chest. "It all started one morning during breakfast. You came out, looking as handsome as ever by the way, in nothing but a pair of black Calvin Klein's and I swear Alec I loved you before that moment but seeing you stand there in those tight fitting underwear made me love you even more." 

Alec smiled crookedly. "So you liked seeing me in my underwear?" 

"Yes. And don't look so cocky, Shadowhunter. It'll go to your head and ruin you." 

Alec moved so that he was on top of Magnus. "You already ruined me...." 

Magnus arched his neck so that Alec could get better access to it. "In good ways I hope." 

Fingers moving down over Alec's burning skin, Magnus looped them underneath the familiar material of brand name boxer briefs. The skin beneath them was even hotter than what wasn't covered. It almost burned his fingers to the touch. 

"You're so hot," he rasped. 

"Thank you," Alec mumbled through a kiss. "So are you." 

"That's not-" They accidentally bumped foreheads and broke out into giggles as they untangled themselves in the sheets. Magnus couldn't even remember how they got tangled up in the first place. "That's not what I meant. I meant that your skin is hot. But you are indeed very sexy. Especially in these." 

He snapped the waistband of Alec's underwear. Alec jumped in surprise. "Ow. Again, thank you. Maybe I shouldn't wear these anymore just to spite you?" 

Magnus poked at the dimples that settled into Alec's cheeks when he grinned. "That would make me very sad. You don't want me to be sad, do you?" 

At the sight of Magnus frowning, Alec groaned. "Don't do that. The whole guilt trip thing. I can't stand it. If me wearing Calvin Klein underwear makes you happy then I'll keep wearing them for you.” 

This put an instant smile on Magnus' face. "I knew you wouldn't let me down." He gripped the back of Alec's neck and pulled the Shadowhunter down towards him, placing a kiss on his lips. "You know what I love more than seeing you with Calvin Klein's?" 

"Hmm. What's that?" 

"Seeing you without them." 

With a smirk, Alec straightened up on the bed and slid his thumbs under the waistband. The thin black material slid down over his lower half and fell to the floor. He kicked it away like it was covered in bugs before he leaned down over Magnus again. 

"There. I'm not wearing them anymore," he whispered. "Now what?" 

Magnus ran his hands down Alec's back. "My turn. And what a coincidence....I wear Calvin Klein too." 


End file.
